Blaine, you have to take it out now!
by Rainbowteacup
Summary: While Burt's away, Klaine shall play. Bottom!Kurt. RE-UPLOADED. I went back and fixed hopefully all the errors.


_Blaine, you have to take it out now!_

_By: rainbowsandtea_

"Blaine you have to take it out now."

"NO! Just a little longer."

"I mean it Blaine you're over doing it."

"Relax Kurt I know what I'm doing."

"BLAINE YOUR GOING TO BURN THOSE COOKIES!" Kurt screeched as Blaine continued to shield the oven from Kurt's grabbing hands.

"Look it just needs a little bit longer tru-" he trailed of as Kurt gave him one of his famous bitch glares, "OK, fine."

He moved out of the way as Kurt dived for the oven door, opening it quickly to reveal smoking cookies. He turn to look at Blaine with a 'and you thought you were right' expression on his face, Blaine turned away with a chagrin look.

"You boys alright in there?" Came the voice of Burt Hummel over the noise of a football game.

"Yeah we're good dad," Kurt replied pulling the tray of cookies out of the oven , waving of the remanets of smoke that still lingered to show the crispy black remains of what was once chocolate chip cookies.

"This is why you aren't allowed in the kitchen," Kurt smiled as he set the cookie tray down on the kitchen counter and took his oven mitts off.

"It's only been twice now."

"Thrice!"

"Alright! so it's only been three times so far out of all the times we've baked together this summer." Blaine continued, wrapping his arms around Kurts waist and resting them on his stomach, his head falling on his shoulder comfortably.

Kurt hummed slightly as he got to work on mixing a new batch of cookies, the sound of a phone ringing and the TV pausing were heard faintly in the background as Blaine planted soft kissed along the side of Kurt's neck.

"Boys," Burt's voice rang out causing Blaine to flinch back and let go of Kurt, he was still awkward about showing Kurt affection in front of Burt ever since they had a little chat about what Burt would do to blaine's manhood if he hurt Kurt, "I'm heading out to get carol from work then Finn from football practice, I expect cookies to be here when I get back."

Blaine didn't fail to notice the double meaning of Burt's words as he walked out of the door. Kurt continued to make the cookies as he slowly ran his hands up and down Kurts sides, small almost non-existent giggles escaped Kurts throat every now and then when he would caress a certain place on his side along with a hitch in his breathing whenever Blaine would touch lower.

No he couldn't, The Hummel-Hudsons could be back any second now and he didn't want his manhood chopped off and forced down his throat as Burt oh-so-colourful implied would happen if he caught any 'funny business' with his baby boy.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurts waist again in a tight hug as Kurt place small balls of the doughie cookie mixture on the tray lined with baking paper, the remains of the ruined cookies already thrown away.

Kurt wasn't pleased that Blaine stopped being as intimate as he was before Burt called out to them, they HAVE had sex before and whist their first time turned out to be rather awkward in a McKinley high janitors closet, it had made every other time this summer very special!

Leaning back he took the lobe of Blaine's ear into his mouth, sucking on it lightly before nibbing gently. The effect was instantaneous, Blaine let out a groan that sounded rather animalistic as he buckled his hips again Kurt's. His semi-hard on rubbing up against Kurts ass.

Kurt smirked before letting go of Blaine's ear lobe and running his tongue along Blaine's entire ear before moving away to place the cookies in the oven. He knew that playing with Blaine's ear was a huge turn on from their first time in the McKinley High janitors closet. If Kurt was lucky Blaine would forget about his worries and fuck him against the counter.

He set the timer for twenty minutes and turned around to see Blaine sitting on the counter and giving him _that_ look.

Kurt recognised it straight away, it was like the look Blaine had when they had angry sex when he caught Kurt flirting with the new kid.

But this time instead of it being mixed with anger, he just looked horny.

Kurt moved forward, parting Blaine's thighs with his hands before stepping forward to press their lips together in a heated kiss. He rubbed his hands up his thigh, avoiding his member and up Blaine's shirt to play with the hardening nubs of his nipples.

Blaine gasped slightly and arched his back at Kurts touch, deepening the kiss. His legs wrapped around Kurt's thighs to pull him close while his hands slipped into Kurt's skin tight jeans to squeeze his soft ass and push him forward more so their semi-hard members rubbed together through the fabric of their clothes.

Kurt moved his hips in the ungodly way he learn from Beyonce almost lazily against Blaine, it was maddening. His grip on Kurt's ass tightened so he was digging his finger nails into the soft flesh while one of his pinkies slipped between his cheeks to lightly trace around the hole.

Kurts hip movements started to stutter as he lost himself in the feel of Blaine hands, he wanted Blaine in him and he wanted it NOW.

He detached himself from blaine's lips and started to kiss along his jaw and down his neck. Kurt took his hands away from blaine's nipples, Blaine whined in protest at the loss, and start to unbutton blaine's shirt. Lifting his collar up so he could slip it under the bowtie because hey, bowties are sexy. He tossed blaine's shirt carelessly to the floor. Continuing the descent of his mouth on blaine's body, pausing slightly to nib at blaines collar bone before attaching to one of blaines abused nipples.

He was writhing against kurt as he continued to thrust and roll one of the harden nubs of Blaine's nipples between his teeth, the hand Blaine had in Kurt's pants came back up and tangle in kurt's hair, pulling in an attempt to get his attention. He lifted his head up slightly to shoot Blaine a questioning look while continuing to play with Blaine's nipple with his teeth and tongue, his other hand coming up and toying with the other.

"K-Kurt, Oh fuck Kurt! W-we have to stop n-now," he gasped out as Kurt gave a particularly hard thrust that sent a bolt of pleasure up his spine "Y-Your family going to be home soon."

"Dad has to pick Carol up from work on the other side of lima, and then he has to drive to pick Finn up, we have a good half hour left till they get back Blaine" He stated factually as he removed his mouth from blaine's nipple and heading lower till he was kneeling on the floor his face directly in front of blaine's cock. Blaine stared at Kurt in fascination as he undid the button of Blaine's purple jeans, he leaned forward and started licking at Blaine through the underwear before hooking his fingers at the sides of blaines pants, Blaine lifted his hips to make it easier for Kurt to pull them down to his ankles.

As Blaine's cock sprang free from its confines Kurt just stared at it for a few moments before leaning forward to gently lick the head, almost like how one would lick a lollipop before bringing the rest of his head forward to suck on the head. Blaine let out a loud moan from the sensation of Kurt's wet, hot mouth on his already extremely sensitive and leaking cock. As Kurt sucked hard he stated to slowly bob his head back and forth, taking a little bit more in his mouth each time.

"Shit Kurt," Blaine moaned curling his fingers in Kurts hair and thrusted his hips forward frantically, he was close- So Close, Just a... little more

Kurt slapped his hands away as he removed Blaines member from his mouth "getting rather impatient aren't we love?" Kurt mocked, standing up and attaching his mouth back to Blaine's neck. A rather embarrassing whine escaped blaines throat when Kurt said that "Fuck Kurt, that's not fair I'm so close," he groan out as he moved on of his hands to undo Kurts pants

"I realised," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear as he gently bite down on the lobe and grinded it between his teeth " But I want you to. Fuck. Me" He punctuated the last few words with passionate kissed on Blaines jaw line. Blaine let in a deep shuddering breath before leaping at Kurt's shirt and ripping it open with his hands, The words of protest about Blaine ripping open his shirt- even though it was an old one- died in his throat and instead came out as a choked moan as Blaine attached his mouth to one of Kurt's nipples and pinched the other one with his hand. Kurt's hands flew up almost instantly to tangle into Blaines thankfully gel free hair.

As blaine's hands wandered lower to undo kurts pants the timer went off in the background. Kurt's eyes flew open, though he's not sure when he shut them, to look at the oven before disentangling himself from Blaine to wander over to the oven.

When Kurt moved away Blaine was quick to pull off his shoes and pants before stalking up behind Kurt just as he removed the cookies and placed them on the cooling rack. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist one hand moving lower to palm Kurt through his pants, his other to grip onto his hair.

"You freaking tease," He growled into Kurts ear as the hand tangled in his hair slipped down lower to help his other hand pull Kurts pants down and off. He gripped Kurt's cock in his hand and gave it one long stroke from base to tip before pushing Kurt forward, his hips hit the counter as his upper body bent till it was resting next to the cookies, giving Blaine a clear view of his puckering hole.

Blaine got down on his knees and grabbed hold of Kurt's cheeks with both hands and pulled them apart even more. He leaned forward and teased the ring of muscles lightly with his tongue, Kurt moaned and buckled up against the counter as Blaine continued to trace kurt's hole with his tongue. After awhile Blaine started to plunge his tongue in and out. Kurts moans becoming more like gasps as he struggled to remember his own name let alone Breathe! As the pleasure over took his body

"B-Blaine if you keep doing that I'm going to . . ." Kurt trailed off as Blaine removed his tongue and stood up to whisper into Kurts ear, "You come and I'll fuck you while you're still sensitive, now stretch yourself"

Kurt whimpered slightly as he reached his hand down and stuck one of his fingers through his slick entrance. It went in easily thanks to Blaine rimming him before so he added a second, and he hooked his fingers in search for his...

"You touch your prostate and I'll fuck you before your prepared for it!" Blaine threatened as he bit down on Kurts shoulder. Kurt tried to avoid his prostate but GOD he just wanted to cum already!

His probing fingers found the spot a few seconds after and as hard as he tried not to moan out loud the effort was in vain

"just couldn't resist could you," Blaine hissed in his ear, a smile played on his lips as he ripped Kurts hand away and slammed into him.

'_God how was it possible he was so tight'_Blaine thought as he pulled back out so only the tip was pressing in before thrusting almost violently in.

It was painful; Kurt wasn't stretched out as nearly enough as he should be but God did it feel amazing! The position they were in gave the perfect angle for Blaine to hit his prostate dead on with each thrust of his hips and as Kurt adjust to the sudden intrusion the pleasure started to intensify

"O-Oh god Blaine I'm not going to last mu-uch long," Kurt groaned out as Blaine continued to slam into him.

"oh no babe, you put yourself in this mess now you're going to have to wait till I'm good and ready"

As much as it turned him on when Blaine spoke roughly to him he knew his dad could be home any minute now.

Kurt lifted one hand of the counter he was bracing himself against to wrap his arm around blaine's neck and pull him closer to his mouth "Ugh Blaine _Harder_" He moaned as Blaine grabbed hold of his hips, digging his nails into the bone for extra grip, as he complied to Kurt demand.

Oh god, FUCK! He could feel it building up in inside of him, his member practically bulging wanting to release his seed everywhere. He leaned his head back to grab hold of Blaines ear in his mouth. Nipping sucking and biting as hard as he possibly could. Blaines breathing was turning into steady whines and pants as Kurt abused his ear, well two could play at that game!

Blaine leaned his head forward and Bit into the soft, sensitive skin that joined Kurt neck to his shoulder hard enough to bruise as Kurt _Screamed, _His come covering the kitchen counter. The sight and sounds of Kurt coming undone was enough to trigger blaine's own release as he let go deep inside of Kurt

Both of them were too blissed out to hear the noise of a car pulling up in the driveway.

**Yeah, wrote this basically a year ago and I've improved a lot with my grammar and spelling since so i thought I'd revamp this since I have a sense of loyalty since it was the first EVER sex scene I'd written. . .**


End file.
